


Golem

by haligaddz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gangbang, Golems, Multi, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haligaddz/pseuds/haligaddz
Summary: Azula receives a present from her father despite him being in jail. He only wants his little girl to be happy.





	Golem

**Author's Note:**

> ** This fanfic idea came from someone else, it's not original. I do not know the name of the owner or the name of the fic ( I have been searching for YEARS and I can't find it) but the idea was so good I decided to do my own adaptation of it so you guys can enjoy it also. If you find the original fic that had this golem idea PLEASE let me know in the comments**

Azula rolled her eyes as two fire nation soldiers struggled to roll in a large, unassuming black box into the throne room. Even though she always knew she wanted to be Fire Lord, now that she assumed the position things just got _boring_. Being a woman, and a young one at that, she had much to prove to the fire nation aristocrats and her ancestors. But, living the life of a Fire Lord made Azula no longer felt like herself. She longed for the days when civilians cowered in fear, when she, along with Mai and Ty Lee, would travel the world with little worries, tormenting those who were unfortunate enough to encounter the three. After Azula’s coronation, Ty Lee had decided to rejoin the circus with her sisters while Mai went back to the coast to spend more time with her family. 

“Excuse me, Fire Lord Azula. We have received an early birthday present from Ozai-”

Azula instantly stood and sneered at the man. The fire just seemed to flow from her palm instinctively at the mention of her father. The soldier hit the floor of the throne room with a metallic clang, his counterpart stood shaking in his armour, too terrified to help him up. 

“Don’t joke with me, you fool. You know where my father is.” 

“B-but Princess, he’s not lying! W-we swear to you!”

The other soldier, now bowing with his head touching the floor sounded sincere. Azula dismissed the men with a wave of her hand, and they quickly made their way out of the room. Once she was sure they were gone, Azula approached the large box. With her palm turned upwards, she eagerly burned the box from the top down. What was left was a large figure, about 6-feet tall and what seemed to be made of solid stone, but it had a red underglow to it. The next thing Azula noticed was the humongous member this golem-like statue had. Azula, beyond confused yet a little aroused, noticed a small note tied around the neck of the golem. She snapped it off of the string that had secured it and hastily opened it.

My dearest daughter,

I hope this sex golem keeps you company until you find time to marry and continue the royal bloodline. The golem is made with lava rock taken from Crescent Island, meaning you will be able to bend him to your will.

Love,

Father

Azula’s brows furrowed and she burned the note, leaving little embers of charred paper to caress the cool floor of the throne room. With an experimental touch to the golem’s member, she used her bending to make it’s penis grow longer. The young Fire Lord was thoroughly impressed with the technology used to create this golem, though she was confused on how her father still had access to the outside world. To receive something like this was a tad embarrassing. Was her father saying she needed to chill out? Was she too uptight? Nonsense. Azula is the Fire Lord. All of the Fire Lords before her were uptight.

She had no real use for golem, she had plenty of eager young aristocrats to break in bed. But, she decided not to worry about it. Azula bent it to the shape of a woman, folding the balls and penis inside and growing large breasts. When did the Fire Nation get so advanced? She could admit as Fire Lord that the Earth Kingdom was far more innovative than her own, but this was something completely different. She turned the golem back into a man and messed with the creative features: giving it a square jaw and muscular biceps, then molding all back into one large block similar to the box it came in. Azula realized she had free reign over the size and shape of the golem, and she grinned. She had wonderful plans for this golem and his penis. She left the throne room quickly to find Ty Lee.

**

“Hiya there, Azula! You summoned me?”

“It’s good to see you again, Ty Lee. I need you to stay in the castle with me for a couple of weeks. It’s important.”

“Wow, that’s so exciting! Will Mai be staying too? Ya know, to get the gang back together?” 

Azula would never admit it, but she hadn’t even thought that far yet. She knew Ty Lee had abilities that would prove to be helpful in her plan, but Mai might be able to help too. 

“Sure, sure. She’ll be joining us later. I have something to show you.”

Together, they left the throne room and made their way through the twists and turns of the palace towards Azula’s bedroom. When they reached the large door, Azula dismissed the guard that was standing in front of it. She pushed the door open and took Ty Lee by the hand. 

“This- is what Father got me for my birthday.” 

Ty Lee glanced at the block of lava rock sitting in the middle of the Fire Lord suite. She glanced back at Azula, unaware of what she was actually supposed to be looking at. When Azula didn’t say anything, Ty Lee cleared her throat. “This… is pretty cool. Is it lava rock?” Azula stood smiling smugly while she listened to Ty Lee try to understand what was going on. Azula nodded, then made a quick flick of wrist to turn the block back into a man, making sure to emphasis its member. The acrobatic girl seemed to move in double speed as she inspected the golem and asked questions about it.

“Have you used it yet?” 

Azula’s face grew slightly pink, but her voice showed none of her emotion.

“No, not yet. That’s why I called you. I want you to be the first to use it.”

Ty Lee’s face lit up and she thanked Azula while slipping her clothes off quickly, all the time buzzing with excitement. Although Azula knew Ty Lee was extremely open when it came to sex, she never thought she’d agree to have sex with golem controlled by Azula herself. Ty Lee had climbed onto Azula’s bed and pressed her face into the sheets, ass up, legs open. She reached around with one hand a spread herself open. Her skin was flushed pink as she displayed herself.

“I’m ready!” 

Azula couldn’t help but snicker at her friend’s whore-ish behaviour, but was no doubt ready too. She was ready to watch her squirm, wail and cry. Azula made the golem’s penis long, about the size of her hand and forearm. Today, she would push Ty Lee to the limits, just for fun. Upon penetration, Ty Lee pushed back eagerly to take more into her tiny frame. She hadn’t realized that Azula grew the member longer, but when she did she knew it was gonna be a long night. Azula watched as she squeezed the impossibly large member into her friend, observing how her wet folds separated wider and wider with a loud squelch. Ty Lee’s brows furrowed and her eyes were shut tight as she whimpered through the intrusion. The muscles in Ty Lee’s thighs and calves constricted as she struggled to keep herself up against the golem, fighting gravity and the sheer weight of the member pushing down on the spongy tissue inside of her. 

With the sharp flick of her wrist, Azula made the knobs on the golem grow into fingers, which she then pressed into Ty Lee’s waist. The other golem hand pushed her head further into the bedsheets, which were wet with her drool and tears now. By Azula’s hand, the golem gave one hard pump, leaving Ty Lee a utterly distressed mess. This new position gave the golem a straight shot to Ty Lee’s womb, and Azula could tell it was getting to the acrobat. With every pump after that, she sunk deeper and deeper into the bed, unable to control any of her body parts. 

Azula made the golem pump hard and fast refusing to give her friend a break as she wailed and moaned and shrieked under the pleasure and pain. By this time, Ty Lee had already creamed all over the golem’s hot member, and it was slowly trickling out of her. Bored with this position, Azula made the golem pick the small girl up and hooked her legs over its arms. Ty Lee instinctively wrapped her spaghetti-like arms around its neck as it began to mercilessly fuck her again. This time, Ty Lee seemed to screech in a higher pitch, letting Azula know that the golem was reaching deeper. 

Ty Lee seemed spent, and Azula was happy with the results of her new toy. With an experimental snap of her fingers, the golem released a hot liquid into Ty Lee, completely surprising her as it invaded her womb. The golem placed Ty Lee back on the bed and it stilled, penis retracting into its body, fingers disappearing back into a singular knob. Azula gave Ty Lee some time to recover, and sat next to her heaving friend on her bed. 

“How was it?”

“You fuck like a mad man, Azula! It was crazy! Plus, I didn’t even know that thing could shoot semen.” Azula shrugged. 

“I didn’t know either. Is it really semen?”

Ty Lee stuck two fingers into her gaping hole, covering her small fingers with the warm, thick liquid. She offered it to Azula, who didn’t hesitate to suck the jizz off of her fingers. 

“Hm. Kinda tastes like cinnamon.” 

Ty Lee giggled, and stretched out her back. 

“So is this what you called me here for?”

“Partly. This is the first part of my plan. I’ve been bored as Fire Lord here and I know I have much more potential. Now that Father has gotten me this golem, we can wreak havoc on the world again, just like we used to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I plan on adding more chapters soon


End file.
